


It's been one week

by Pollarize



Category: Bandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Arguing, Hate Sex, M/M, Makeup Sex, Name-Calling, Songfic, josh is also a dick, some ignoring, some shoving, tylers kinda a dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 17:09:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8022151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pollarize/pseuds/Pollarize
Summary: "How can I help it if I think you're funny when you're madTrying hard not to smile though I feel badI'm the kind of guy who laughs at a funeralCan't understand what I mean?Well, you soon willI have a tendency to wear my mind on my sleeveI have a history of taking off my shirtIt's been one week since ..."





	It's been one week

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of the song [One Week by Barenaked Ladies](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fC_q9KPczAg). Please listen to it. (There are no naked ladies).
> 
> I grew up with this song as a child and I get extremely pumped in the car (like, me and my sister screaming these lyrics). And yes, I can rap the whole thing, get on my level.

It had been some far off relative that Tyler had never even met. He had even asked around when he found the invitation to the funeral. He figured he should see if anybody could tell him something about this guy before he showed up to pretend like he was mourning. Josh suggested not even showing up but Tyler insisted.

 

“He was family, right?” He tried, raising an eyebrow at Josh who was stretched lazily across the couch. Josh shot a look back at him before he turned back to the TV.

 

“Tyler, you’ve never even met him,” Josh said, his tone showing how bored he was. Tyler wasn’t sure if it was with the conversation or the show currently playing.

 

“So?”

 

“You aren’t mourning,” Josh said, looking back over to Tyler. 

 

Tyler shrugged and rolled his eyes. He walked over to the couch and threw Josh’s legs to the floor, falling into the cushions next to Josh.

 

“Rude-” Josh started, getting cut off by Tyler.

 

“It doesn’t matter if I knew him or not, they had the decency to remember me and invite me, I’m going,” he said, making it final. They both knew exactly how stubborn Tyler could be when he’d set his mind to something.

 

“Fine,” Josh said, flipping the channel, trying to find something that could hold his attention.

 

“You don’t need to come, I wouldn’t be offended if you stayed home,” Tyler tried but Josh shook his head, not even looking over.

 

“No, I’ll go. What if you start crying? I have to be there to comfort you,” Josh said, a small smile tugging at his lips. Tyler rolled his eyes even though Josh couldn’t see.

 

“I’m not gonna cry, I don’t even know him.”

 

“Besides, what if someone’s really Christian or something? I wanna give them the gay scare,” Josh finished, a smile finally taking it’s place on his lips. Tyler got up and left to go hide in their bedroom.

  
“You’re awful.”

 

~~~

 

Funerals were right up Tyler’s alley. 

 

Meaning, he had plenty of black clothes to choose from. He stood next to Josh as they both stared in the mirror, trying to adjust their suits and look somewhat presentable. Tyler’s eyes roamed over Josh’s body for a moment before they landed on his hair.

 

“Are you gonna do something about that rats nest?” He asked, nodding in the mirror towards the tangled and dried out ends that Josh liked to call hair. Josh ran his hand through his hair as he frowned.

 

“Don’t call my hair that, it looks fine,” he said, not glancing over to Tyler. 

 

“It looks like you legit just crawled out of bed. Put some gel in it or something, I want my boyfriend to be decent looking otherwise you can’t hold my hand,” Tyler said, trying to sound stern. They both knew his words were lies.

 

“I did just crawl out of bed,” Josh said, a lopsided grin on his face. He stood behind Tyler and wound his arms around Tyler’s waist, his chin resting on Tyler’s shoulder, “‘Sides, you’ll hold my hand anyway, I know you love it when people give you weird stares.” Tyler tried to squirm out of Josh’s grip but it was too strong. He settled down when Josh kissed his cheek. 

 

“I hate you,” Tyler mumbled, leaning back into Josh’s chest. Josh let out a quiet laugh and gave Tyler a squeeze before he pulled away and left their bedroom.

 

“I know you do,” he called from down the hall. 

 

~~~

 

Tyler recognized a few people at the service and saw a few others he didn’t. They seemed to know him. He had men and women hugging him, saying how nice it was to see them again. He smiled and repeated their words back to them. He never let go of Josh’s hand. 

  
“Who’s your friend?” One lady had asked, she had said she held Tyler when he was first born, he told her he didn’t remember.

 

“Boyfriend,” he corrected and he smiled when she looked uncomfortable. Josh leaned into him when the lady walked away.

 

“You’re a horrible person,” he said teasingly and Tyler shrugged as they walked to take their seats. Tyler chose one towards the back, not feeling like he deserved to be any closer. He didn’t want to see a dead body and he definitely didn’t want to be surrounded by tears for an unknown man. He just came to be polite and respectful. He’d already crossed one item off his list. 

 

The pastor said a few words and then asked for anyone else that wanted to speak. A few people got up and then sat back down when they were done. They all said how wonderful he was, how sad they were, how he would be missed. Tyler didn’t believe a word of it but he kept quiet.

 

Up until his very own mother stood up and walked to the front.

 

She said something about how close her family was to the deceased, how he was missed dearly. Tyler thought it was just hilarious that his mother was lying so blatantly. What was the purpose of getting up in front of everyone for someone Tyler was pretty sure had hardly had a conversation with his own mother. He busted up laughing, his laughter only growing louder as people turned and stared. His mother stopped her speech, a horrified expression on her face.

 

Josh elbowed him harshly in the ribs.

  
“Dude, what the fuck? It’s bad enough that you don’t care and now you’re laughing?” Josh whispered, his eyes terrified and angry and a mix of too much. Tyler wiped at a stray tear that threatened to fall. He noticed people were beginning to whisper.

 

“What?” He asked out loud, addressing the people staring at him, “Don’t you guys think it’s hilarious that she’s lying about knowing this guy for the attention?” He asked, looking up as Josh stood and yanked on his arm. Josh was trying to pull him quickly out of the chapel.

 

“Sorry, sorry, forgot that this was a funeral and you like to pretend like this guy actually meant something,” Tyler said, falling into a fit of laughter again as he stumbled behind Josh. 

 

Josh was quiet on their drive back to their apartment. Tyler knew that something was coming when they got home but he couldn’t really find it in himself to care. The whole thing was beyond ridiculous. He pretended to watch the world pass by instead of focusing on the way he could feel the anger and embarrassment roll off of Josh. 

 

_ One week since … _

 

They walked up the stairs to their door and Josh dropped his keys in his haste to unlock it. Tyler loosened his tie in the meantime, pretending still that Josh wasn’t mad as hell. He couldn’t pretend long. 

 

Josh shoved him into a wall once they were inside, staring incredulous at Tyler all the while. Tyler’s lips turned down into a frown as he stared back at his boyfriend.

 

“What the fuck?” Tyler asked loudly, stepping off the wall and closer to Josh. 

 

“What the fuck? I should ask you the same question. What the  _ fuck  _ was that?” Josh asked. It shocked Tyler, his face falling slack at the force from Josh. He hadn’t seen him like this in a very long time. Tyler quickly built up his own anger.

 

“Why does it even matter? It was all a damn lie, I was doing them a fucking favor by pointing it out. My mom expected me to sit back while she lied about how close they were? She was fucking seeking attention, it was Goddamn hilarious,” Tyler said, folding his arms over his chest.

 

Josh stayed quiet, watching as Tyler shrugged out of his jacket and stepped around Josh. He draped the jacket over the back of the couch and unbuttoned a few buttons on his shirt. He turned back to Josh and found him staring. Tyler was unnerved by the glance. He knew there was more to Josh’s anger.

 

“What’s got your panties in a twist anyway?” Tyler asked, trying to sound calm and collected, like he wasn’t hurt by the way Josh kept looking at him.

 

“Tyler, half your family hates me because we’re dating. You keep saying that they love me and all this other, this other,” Josh paused, looking down at the ground. Tyler turned to see his expression go from anger to sadness and right back to anger. “It’s all bullshit, Tyler. I know how they look at me. They wish that we’d never met and you just went and made it worse.” Tyler scoffed at the words.

 

“How is any of this my fault? You don’t even have a reason to be angry. They don’t care about who I date, that’s none of their business anyway. Today was my fault, nobody’s gonna be mad at you. Quit it,” Tyler said, turning back to Josh. He tried to hide the fact that he was about to start laughing again.

 

“You think this is funny?” Josh asked quietly and Tyler shrugged.

 

“Well, yeah. You’re getting worked up over nothing. They don’t really care, you’ll be fine,” Tyler said and it didn’t seem to change the way Josh was thinking. 

 

“You think this is funny? Because I’m angry?” Josh asked, head cocking to the side as realization dawned on him as he stared at the little smirk that was forming on Tyler’s face. 

 

Tyler gave another shrug and nodded his head.

 

“You look adorable when you get all pissed off like that, let me take you to bed and we can work some of that anger out,” Tyler said coyly, stepping forward and reaching for Josh’s hips. They were standing chest to chest when Josh’s brain started to process.

 

“You want to fuck? God, you really are awful, get off of me,” Josh said, throwing his arms in the air so there was no mistaking his attempts to shove Tyler away as lust, “You’re fucking crazy.”

 

Tyler finally let go when he realized that his attempts to seduce Josh were useless. 

 

They stood in their bedroom quietly, both of them changing out of suits and dress shirts and into something more suitable for bed. Tyler stretched his arms above his head once he had a loose shirt on and he hissed at the brief spike of pain.

  
“Jesus, be careful next time. You hurt me when you shoved me into the wall,” Tyler whined, looking over at Josh who had his back turned. He pouted, wishing he could curl up in bed and cuddle with Josh but Tyler knew that that wouldn’t be happening tonight, probably not even the next night. 

 

“I hardly even pushed you,” Josh said, his tone flat. Tyler let out a sigh.

 

“Still hurts,” he whispered, a last ditch attempt at getting Josh to look at him, something more than the cold shoulder he was getting. 

 

“Sorry,” he said as he crawled into his side of the bed. He kept his back to Tyler and it stung a little. Tyler curled up on his side and went to sleep.

 

He realized that that was the very first night they’d gone to bed after a fight without making up to each other.

 

_ Five days since … _

 

Josh had no intentions of apologizing and neither did Tyler so the apartment fell into a tense silence. Tyler left sometime in mid afternoon, not even writing a note to let Josh know where he was going. It stung a little more than Josh cared to admit. 

 

He drew the blinds and turned off all the lights and curled up on the couch. He put on the first episode of X-Files and got busy binge watching the show all over again. It was easy to forget about their fight and focus on the details he already knew far too well. 

 

He liked it with the lights off, it scared him a little bit more. 

 

Tyler came home sometime that night, finding Josh on the couch. He was wide-eyed and clutching a pillow tight to his chest. He didn’t even glance over to Tyler. 

 

Tyler stood in the living room, staring between Josh and the TV before he started laughing. Josh startled for a moment before he paused the show and looked over at Tyler who was clutching his stomach, obviously finding something here hilarious.

 

“What?” Josh asked impatiently, his arm still holding the remote out, ready to get back to watching. 

 

“You look ridiculous. Haven’t you seen this a million times?”

 

“So?”

 

“So? It’s funny that you’re still scared of it, kinda cute,” Tyler said, wiggling his eyebrows as he did. Josh let out a huff of breath.

 

“You’re perverted, Tyler Joseph,” Josh mumbled, letting the remote drop onto the cushion as he watched Tyler start to leave the room. 

 

“Get yourself together and then come see me, I miss you,” Tyler said, blowing a kiss as he turned his back to Josh. 

 

Josh didn’t like the way he was being talked to, didn’t like what Tyler was implying. He jumped to his feet and followed after Tyler, reaching the hallway and he ran at Tyler, crashing into his back and tackling him to the floor. They both let out a yell as they hit the ground, Tyler groaning at the added weight on his back. 

 

“You piece of shit, stop fucking with me,” Josh said, feeling like he was being toyed with. He hated fighting with Tyler but he was being unreasonable lately. Josh shifted on top of him and held his shoulders down, making sure that Tyler couldn’t get out from under him.

 

“Josh, get off of me,” Tyler said, his voice sounding a little strained. Josh just pressed him harder into the carpet, sitting on Tyler’s ass. 

 

“No, not until you apologize and quit being so fucking,” Josh left off, not sure how to describe Tyler’s behavior accurately. 

 

“No, Josh, seriously, get off of me,” Tyler said, wiggling as much as he could under Josh’s weight. There was a moment of panic as Josh wondered if Tyler was struggling to breathe.

 

“Shit, can you breathe okay?” Josh asked, shifting as he was about to get off of Tyler. The boy under him let out a quiet moan, his eyes surprised for a moment before he squeezed them closed. His cheeks were red and it clicked in Josh’s mind. He shifted so he was back on top of Tyler, keeping him pinned.

 

“Really? Right now?” Josh asked, sounding a bit like he was bored. Tyler let out a small whine.

 

“I’m sorry, you haven’t been this rough with me before,” he said softly and it wasn’t what Josh had been expecting. Josh leaned down, grinding into his hips into Tyler’s ass, making Tyler press his own hips into the floor harder. 

 

“Should have known, that’s all you care about anyway, right?” Josh asked, his voice deeper and Tyler shouldn’t be finding it so attractive, he should be offended.

 

“Josh, you know that’s not,” Tyler started, eyes going wide when he felt a hand over his mouth. 

 

“Shut it, I’m sick of your weak excuses and your fucking attitude,” Josh mumbled, shifting off of Tyler only to grab at his hips and lift them in the air. Tyler felt like play-doh under Josh’s hands, his body doing whatever Josh asked of it. Tyler hadn’t been this turned on in a long time. Josh usually liked to be sweet and slow, liked kisses and gentle hands. 

 

He was never the one to bite and scratch, to throw Tyler’s limbs around like he was a doll. Tyler’s pants and boxers were off, thrown in some direction that he didn’t pay attention to. There was a mouth at his ass, Josh was licking into him, pressing his tongue flat against Tyler’s hole. He squeezed his eyes shut and bit the back of his hand, trying to keep the whimpers inside his mouth. He knew Josh heard them anyway. It only egged Josh on further, his tongue pressing in barely, teasing at Tyler. 

 

Tyler really wasn’t above begging. He was about to start.

 

Josh sucked on his own fingers, one of them pressing against Tyler and pushing in slowly, moving it in and out without waiting for Tyler’s nod of approval. He let out a moan flinching for a moment at the brief sting of pain before it melted away and he was back to being a puddle, rocking with Josh’s finger. 

 

Josh added a second finger and Tyler couldn’t stop himself as he let a moan slip out, pushing his hips back, needing Josh to find that place inside of him, needing that spike of pleasure more than anything. Josh knew where it was, knew he could find it without hardly trying but he was deliberately avoiding it.

 

“Josh, please,” Tyler whined, trying to wiggle his hips and get it himself. Josh’s free hand was on Tyler’s hips, holding him still.

 

“What? You think you get to fuck with me and then get what you want?” Josh asked, pushing his fingers in hard and watching as a shiver ran through Tyler’s body. 

 

“More, more, more,” Tyler panted, eyes cracking open to look at Josh. His cheek was smooshed into the ground, crinkling his closest eye up. Josh refused to put in a third finger, knowing that’s what Tyler was begging for. He fucked Tyler on his fingers until Tyler was ranting about how badly he needed to come. His voice was strained, his hands closed tight into fists. 

 

“Gonna come, oh God, Josh, gonna fucking come,” he said, a small gasp leaving his mouth as Josh pulled his fingers out completely. Josh sat back on his heels, staring at Tyler with his ass naked and presented in the air, his face a mix of desperation, sadness, and a hint of anger.

 

“Look at you, ass in the air like a needy slut,” Josh said and Tyler almost spit something back but he moaned instead. He turned his head the other way, a hand inching towards his dick. 

 

“Josh, get off your fucking high horse and fuck me already,” Tyler mumbled, the anger dripping from his tone. 

 

Josh only did as he was told because his own cock was hard and straining in his jeans, demanding for some sort of release. 

 

He leaned up on his knees again, unbuttoning his pants and reaching a hand into his boxers. He palmed himself slowly, hissing at the friction. He pulled his cock free and spit into his hand, smearing it over his cock before he started jacking himself off slowly. Josh closed his eyes, forgetting for a moment about the fact that Tyler was waiting in front of him, lips in a pout. 

 

“Fucking tease, I told you to fuck me already,” Tyler said, his leg reaching out to kick Josh’s knee. There wasn’t much force behind it, enough so to get Josh’s attention.

 

“Fuck you,” Josh said easily, his hand slow on his cock, “You think I’m just gonna give you what you want?” 

 

Tyler pursed his lips for a moment. 

 

“Fuck me so I can get out of your sight, I’m just as sick of your shit. Always having to be right, always thinking you know better. ‘Do this, Tyler,’” he mimicked, only shutting up when Josh pressed the tip of his cock against Tyler’s hole. 

 

“Really now? Say it again, I dare you,” Josh said, feeling like he’d rather punch a wall.

 

“Stop laughing, Tyler,” he said, his voice raising in pitch, “Quit it with the attitude, grow up, stop it, stop it, stop-” his words died as they turned into a moan. Josh was tired of the mimicking, pushing his cock into Tyler slowly. He hadn’t stretched Tyler as much as he usually did and paused. He was angry with Tyler and his behavior but he still didn’t want to hurt him. 

 

Josh waited until Tyler didn’t hiss through his teeth anytime either one of them shifted before he started moving again. He held tightly to Tyler’s hips as he pushed into him quickly, finding a quick pace that left Tyler breathless, hardly able to even moan. He was left with little whimpers, his hands grabbing at the short carpet, coming up with nothing besides white knuckles. 

 

Josh didn’t bother switching the angle, not giving Tyler the satisfaction or the overwhelming feeling of pleasure. It didn’t matter to Josh at this point, he was getting what he wanted out of this situation and Tyler was getting just enough to feel good.

 

“Touch me?” Tyler finally asked, voice small and fragile sounding. They’d shifted on the carpet, moving slightly with every hard thrust and Tyler only continued to whimper. 

 

Josh didn’t even answer the question. He continued fucking into Tyler, ignoring anything that left his mouth.

 

“Please, please, please. Wanna come on your cock, please, Josh,” Tyler whimpered, hating the fact that Josh was deliberately neglecting his cock.

 

Josh’s thrusts faltered as he got closer, small moans leaving his own mouth. He dug his fingernails into Tyler’s hips, stilling as he came inside of Tyler. He hung his head and bit his lip, trying to keep quiet because it was just another thing to add to the list of things that drove Tyler crazy. Josh gave himself a few minutes to catch his breath before he was pulling out and backing away from Tyler, tucking himself back into his boxers and fixing his jeans as he stood up. Tyler collapsed onto his side, dick flushed red and still straining. He stared up at Josh incredulously.

 

“You aren’t even gonna get me off?” He asked, the attitude leaking back into his voice. Josh shrugged.

 

“Now why would I do that?” He asked, turning and walking back into the living room. He took a seat as he listened to the names being directed at him.

 

“Fucking asshole. I hate you so fucking much. You aren’t even that good of a fuck, can’t even get me off,” Tyler yelled, his own anger getting the better of him. Josh wasn’t even phased by the words. He tried to pay attention to the TV, tried to ignore the whimpers and moans coming from the hallway as Tyler presumably jacked himself off. There was a long drawn out moan and heavy breathing that Josh really, really tried to ignore. But truth was, he missed being sweet with Tyler.

 

He wanted to touch Tyler all over and tell him he was beautiful, wanted to be the one that made Tyler moan like that, out of pleasure rather than anger and bitterness. He would have preferred to be the one to jack Tyler off, rock into him slowly until his own cock started to hurt.

 

Josh wouldn’t do any of that, not until Tyler quit with whatever tirade he was on. 

 

What startled him most was the fact that Tyler was laughing. Josh raised an eyebrow as he got up, hesitantly walking back over to the hallway to see Tyler still half naked, lying on his back and laughing hysterically. His knees looked red and raw, his cheek, too. Josh had given him rugburns that probably stung badly. Josh almost felt sympathy before the laughter grew louder. Tyler forced himself to stop, a few giggles slipping out as he looked up at Josh and smiled wide.

 

“You did just what I thought you were gonna do,” he said and Josh rolled his eyes, turning to walk back to the living room.

 

“Guess I was right, I’m just another person to fuck to you.”

 

The words stung both of them but neither gave up their angry facade. 

 

_ Three days since …  _

 

Josh had been sleeping on the couch since their argument. He didn’t want to lay in bed with Tyler and try his hardest not to roll over and touch, hug, kiss, smother with affection. So he’d grabbed his pillow and a blanket and curled up on the couch. It was afternoon when Tyler came stomping through their home without a shirt on, cleaning nosily without a care to the fact that Josh was sleeping. 

 

“What the fuck?” Josh groaned, sitting up and rubbing at his eyes. He looked over at Tyler and stopped. It was the first time since the funeral that Tyler looked like his normal self. He wasn’t frowning with his eyebrows knitted together in an angry expression and he wasn’t laughing at inappropriate times. Josh’s face softened as he looked at the rug burn on his cheek that looked angry and red, the faint bruising on his hips that was from two days ago. 

 

There was a little bit of guilt that sat heavy in his stomach, for the marks left on Tyler’s body, from the marks that were surely inflicted internally. 

 

He felt guilty for this whole argument. He knew that he’d blown it out of proportion, that this could have been avoided if he’d kept his damn mouth shut. Josh couldn’t tell Tyler any of this, not yet. Not while he was receiving the silent treatment, not while it was obvious Tyler was purposefully trying to piss Josh off more.

 

Josh got up and left the living room, stomping past Tyler on his way to the bedroom, deciding a shower would be a good way to avoid any more confrontation. 

 

Tyler watched as Josh went, his expression never changing but his eyes softened. He knew that Josh was just frustrated, that his own behavior was inappropriate and Josh acted the way any sensible person would have. 

 

Tyler realized that they both could have avoided this whole mess at the same time Josh did. 

 

Tyler was scrubbing at the stove top, trying to get the dried out food to scrape off while Josh jumped into a freezing cold shower. They both shrugged off their realization and figured there was nothing they could do to fix it right then. 

 

_ Yesterday since …  _

 

It was two days after Tyler’s realization that he forgave Josh for his reaction. He didn’t say anything verbally, wouldn’t admit to that just yet but he didn’t feel so angry anymore. If anything, he was a bit sad, missing the warmth of Josh sleeping next to him and the press of soft lips over his skin. 

 

Tyler walked into the living room and sat down on the couch next to Josh, intentions set on leaning over and resting his head on Josh’s shoulder. His intentions were crushed when Josh got up and left the room without a word. Tyler smiled at Josh, no malice behind the smile whatsoever. Josh glanced over and saw the smile, letting out a sigh as he made his way down the hall.

 

_ Two days until … _

 

Josh knew he was weak willed but the silence was starting to hurt him more than anything. The loneliness was creeping up on him quickly and he wanted more than anything to curl up with Tyler and hold him tight. 

 

He didn’t care if Tyler would tease him for caving, he was going to go into the living room and sit next to Tyler and apologize. His plan failed quickly.

 

Josh sat down on the couch, looking over to Tyler who didn’t meet his eye. Tyler had a smug grin on his face and it just pushed Josh back to not wanting to apologize first. He leaned back on the couch and folded his arms over his chest, watching Tyler’s face.

 

“I’m waiting,” Josh finally prompted, his eyes hard as he watched Tyler. 

 

“For what?” Tyler asked sweetly, turning his gaze to Josh. 

 

Josh tried his hardest to stay angry and Tyler tried his hardest to stay smug but both of their faces softened as they stared at each other, both of them thinking about how badly they missed the other. Tyler let out a sigh and hung his head, reaching up to scratch at his head. Josh turned his gaze to the wall, feeling his eyes tear up. 

 

They sat like that for a minute before they both snapped their heads to each other, opening their mouths.

 

“I’m sorry,” both of them mumbled, looking at the other. Their cheeks turned red and they looked away from each other, nervousness getting the best of them.

 

“Tyler, I shouldn’t have done that to you. Gotten angry and yelled, it was stupid. I need you to forgive me,” he said, biting at his lip. He didn’t want to look at Tyler’s face, didn’t want to see him agree and say that Josh was wrong and only him. He got the opposite reaction.

 

“I don’t think you were being stupid. I was wrong to laugh like that, they were mourning. It shouldn’t matter if people want to say something nice, you were just trying to defend them,” Tyler mumbled and Josh let out a short laugh.

 

He leaned over without thinking and pressed a kiss to Tyler’s cheek and then to his lips. It was soft and slow, both of them grinning as they pulled away.

 

“I missed you,” Josh said quietly, leaning back in and kissing Tyler’s lips repeatedly, short little pecks that could hardly count as kissing but they made him feel whole again. The lonely feeling that burdened his chest lifted and he felt calm again. Tyler’s hands found Josh’s hair, petting through the messy curls as he laughed quietly, drowning in the affection Josh was showering him with. 

 

They went to bed that night and Josh brought his pillow back into the bedroom and they curled up together, legs tangled. They kissed slowly, hips rocking against each other, no rush for anything more. 

 

“Wanna make love to you,” Tyler finally mumbled, his hands roaming over Josh’s back, pulling him in closer and kissing at his neck. Josh didn’t hesitate to agree.

 

He laid Tyler out on his back, pulling their clothes off slowly. Neither rushed, taking their time as they kissed lazily, naked cocks pressed together as they laid, hips not even bothering to roll together. It was gentle hands and soft lips, love pouring from one to another.

 

Josh pulled away long enough to grab lube, wanting this to be painless for Tyler, wanted to make up for the quick fuck and the rugburns still on Tyler’s skin. They continued to kiss slowly as Josh rocked his first finger into Tyler, everything slow, slow, gentle. Tyler was falling apart underneath Josh, whimpering as another finger pressed into him. Josh found his prostate quickly this time, brushing his fingers against it. They moaned together as Tyler arched up into Josh, their cocks rubbing together at the movement. 

 

Josh had three fingers inside of Tyler when they gave up on kissing. Tyler had his head tilted back and his mouth open as he sucked in air, eyes closed and lips turned up in the faintest of smiles. Josh simply admired him, wanting to memorize exactly how beautiful Tyler was. 

 

He was pressing his cock into Tyler, both of them shifting easily and Tyler was moaning quietly, arms wrapped around Josh’s neck, wanting him close, closer to make up for last time.

 

Everything stayed slow, both of them rocking until they got close. Josh’s hand went to Tyler’s dick, fingers wrapping around him and jerking him off in time with his thrusts. Josh came first, a whisper of Tyler’s name on his lips. Tyler followed shortly after, back arching up as he rambled on and on.

  
“Love you so much, you’re so good to me, I love you, I love you,” Tyler said, repeating himself over and over. They fell asleep like that, tangled together, making up for a week of nothing.

**Author's Note:**

> Look up the lyrics, this song is fucking hilarious. It literally mentions x-files, okay, I had to.


End file.
